The Opposite Samsara
There were few constants in a world know for his ability to change and adapt, in this shinobi world being able to change and adapt made all the difference in waking up the next morning and living to see another mission. One of the few constants is that as one days ends another one begins and so on and so forth. This is known to all who live and breath air, however a unknown constant was that a man was forever on a journey. Home to him was the Hidden Mountain village known as Yamagakure, but yet he rarely laid his head there, He lived by the rules he set for himself and carved his own path out of life, literally. This man carried more nicknames than most people has surnames but in reference to the constant , he consistently know as Raido X. Raido sauntered about in his usual slow fashion, the ripple pattern in his eyes still glaring in the light in the late evening darkness as the sun set gently over the Northern horizon. The Rinnegan was active due to Raido and Yama watching our for any trap style barriers that may have been employed in the area. "Raido you Idiot , this travel could have been avoided had you just warped there and got his over with, I don't understand the sentiment and your love for expeditions, but it honeslty cost us a great deal of time". Yama exclaimed knowing eventually this conversation would land on def ears. "Just because we're outside Yama doesn't mean you have to use your outside voice, I can hear you loud and clear, and if we just warped there it would be boring and over with swiftly, no suspense, no fun no nothing just in and out. Live a little, relax and enjoy the stride besides can you honestly say you actually walked through the Land of Demons". Raido X said as he made no attempt to make haste or quicken his pace. And there in the ’ she waited. Her even longer auburn hair than usual tickled down her back to go half past the rock she sat on. It was all his will that the woman had grown her hair; saying that it was for her own good. Her feet graced the filthy ground whereas she was sitting on a colorless cloth to her, disliking the dirt that surrounded her. After all, it was the temple she once had been chained to, born to be the followers’ sacrifice, and been killed at. In the end it had been their end to awaken the within, or what the mysterious rumors say. The soothing voice quieted the wind as she talked. “Mhm, I know – but the whispers of the Rain told us to wait here.” She paused, waiting for the silent answer, for the voice the girl could only hear. “The man with another is bound to approach the Demons. He will pass this ruin and will meet an auburn haired girl with similar eyes as the red eyes of the man,” she quotes the words of her whisperer in her own style, to snicker softly too. The slim fingers rose to caress a strain of hair to tuck it behind her ear as the wind picked up again. “Do you think it is cold, mh? I don’t feel it; I believe it is still quite warm.” Just like that day, moving her same hand to the old and healed wound. “Eh? I’m not whining,” the girl pouted all so slightly, “It’s just boring to wait to obtain the knowledge we require. I might need a stretch or two, perhaps our supposed to be informant can help with that; depending on the looks of course.” "You Know Raido your defiance never seems to amaze me, it is almost as if you revel in the fact you can easily upset me with you antics and nonchalant approach to time we do not have to waste". Yama said hoping the message would perhaps reach the ears of Raido this time. Despite their closeness the two had differing ideals of time management. Yama a entity of great wisdom and knowledge would rather use time wisely, where as Raido would rather use time in a more methodical fashion, fashionably late, but still someone how right on time. "Spare me your banality, do not bore me nor seduce me with the eloquence of your words. Have you forgotten that I to possess the gift of the silver tongue, an intuitive way with words, such words will not ma"- Raido stopped in the middle of his sentence, he sensed a source of dukkha that seemingly came from no where. He need not ask Yama if he could sense it as Yama was still more advance than Raido despite the ground he covered. "I'm not sure what to make of this one Yama." Raido X said as he looked forward in the direction of its origin. "Nope don't even think about, its bad enough were taking this god forsaken walk due to your love of these travels, but we will get anymore off track than what we are now". I YAMA hereby decree that we shall move forward in our proper destination Yama said as he made sure he spoke loud enough for Raido to hear and understand. "I Raido hereby decree that we shall check it out, you gotta admit Yama its a pretty interesting source and attraction, its different from the standard of what we sense daily am I right?. Besides way I see it even if you refuse you have to go since you are synced with my soul". Raido X said as he cut his gaze to Yama. Thought the linked vision of the Rinnegan, Raido could see his own expression as Yama gazed pierced through the flesh of Raido's face. "Such insolence"!!!, Yama announced as it took all he had to remember in this form her was merely a spirit and could not choke Raido the way he saw himself doing it, so for now the mental image would satisfy Yama's spitefulness. "Fine whatever do as you please but do not make this an all day situation. I know you Raido, I know you too well". Yama said as he woefully agreed to Raidos demands. "Perfect, see how much we get done when we can agree on something". Raido X said as his massive frame shifted his direction heading toward the source of what he sensed. The tingling sensation tickled the hand that was flat on the rock she sat on, as a support. "Yes, I know. Our informant is nearby." She pushed herself to sit straight on her seat, knees propped together, as she made the required hand seals to perform a technique related to heat. "A sensational warmth and sign to our friend." The flickering grey flames teased her sight. The chakra in them truly allured her to see the color of her own. But she resisted as of. As Raido approached the signature an array of flames seem to dance around the area, the flames danced around each other with an almost inviting stance enticing the man to progress further. "Heh? Fire?. Someone knows me well" and they made me feel right at home. Raido X said under his breath. Raido based on his skill with the Rinnegan managed to learn the mechanics behind all Nature Transformation, however his most notable nature was the Fire Release. Beyond being an Uchiha clan member, a name he has since denounced of his own surname, Raido had a love for flames, and therefore Fire Release was among his most practiced and deadliest nature. Being in the comfort of the warm embrace of the flames he walked forward as he came up on a figure which was sitting in a rather regale position on the edge of a rock. The posture and width of the shoulder made it clear it was the figure of a woman. Raido in his experience with women has always had a sense of good luck, call it his charm and way with words. His Rinnegan glared in the distance as he looked to see the eyes of person he was meeting. The eyes being the gate way to the soul, something that between Yama and Raido they each had experience in. A playful smile began to play up at the face of the young lady. Her reddish shaded eyes peered at the distance to meet the grayish with a familiar numerous circle-patrons. “''So that’s what we felt, mh?” A deviously glint in her eyes as she pushed herself off the rock she sat on, her feet landing silently on the filthy ground; leaving her with a look of dislike. Quickly that vanished and had been replaced with her usual features showing themselves, which defined her beauty; is what most would say. Though, she slightly pouted as the man came closer. He had let her waiting far too long, especially, here, in the Demons’. “I’ve been waiting here…far too long,” she exaggerated at the man, “to meet with you. But…it was definitely worth it.” Her arms circled to her back to clasp her hands behind together. Her long hair swayed at the movement as her feet twiddled a little. Was she cold? She was uncertain. But by far the girl that stood before the man looked dangerous. Perhaps she was lost and waited for someone to rescue her out of this horrible place? That was until her sweet angelic voice pitched to a different and lower tone. “He was right, mhm. And it seems he is-you are quite interesting too.” Though Raido was focused on the young woman, he made sure he was vigilant about his surroundings, regardless of the circumstances or the situation. A smart shinobi always made sure there was an advantage in their favor, however due to the unfamiliarity of the situation between him and the unknown woman an introduction would be required to smoothly ease any tension. Raido also noted in detail the womans refined beauty, the word beauty was often thrown around a lot, and having traveled a considerable distance Raido had seen exotic beauty in women, but it was often processed or forced beauty. What stood in front of the Uchiha today was more of a natural beauty. "Quite the view out here today, its rare people pay attention to the world around them, but when you do you actually get to enjoy some of the more relaxing and laid back moments in life, and speaking of paying attention, you and I have yet to be properly acquainted". Raido X said as he folded his arms, his long spiky jet black onyx hair danced in the wind. "I get called a lot of names but the one I like most is Raido X, and your name is"?... Raido X stopped leaving the female the open floor to answer the question She slyly smiled at him, “It seems we have more things in common, Raido-san. But lately I go by as Shimotsumaki, though you may call me Shimo.” Her eyes watched the man’s movement as he folded his arms, trailing her eyes back at his, along the way she tried to make out the details of his face. For someone as herself who cannot see colors, other than the different shades of black and white, she surprisingly did well. “What else do you think we might have in common, Raido-san?” She addressed him as she already had moved to him, before stepping even closer to him. He surely was a few heads taller than herself, which made her look through her eyelashes at him, giving the young lady a particular seducing look, is what she thinks herself. Raido wasn't know for his perverted actions toward woman, unlike his best friend Sannoto Senju. Raido on the other hand took a smoother yet comical approach to women, which is what allowed him to often get along with them well. Shimo as she dubbed herself was easy on the eyes and made quite the piece of eye candy, something Raido noticed as he got closer to her face. ''Commonalities are shared among all people so you will find it in many, but between you and I there is something different we share. Each person has a unique aura associated with them, and sometimes what you possess also give that off as well. Raido X said as he nodded his head. Raido was speaking of Dukkha which allowed him to sense the souls of those nearby, while he could sense them he couldnt not differentiate the gender nor the reason at times, until he learned about the person. However there were markers that allowed him to draw estimated guesses. Certain Dojutsu such as the Sharingan, were easily to sense out, while others were a bit harder. "You have such a beautiful appearance with a wonderful outside gaze that has seen so much, and yet has see's so little and beholds the world with expectation. The eyes are the gateway to the soul they say, so as I look into yours and you look into mine, I think we can already see where our paths meet". Raido X said using distinct words to hint at what they had in common. Raido was master of wordplay and throwing ideas and gathering intel from conversations. Raido made sure he put a distinct emphasis on the words to ensure he was correct. To say to the least, she was slightly stunned at the man, making her step slightly away from him. Her head hung down as the bangs fell in front of her eyes. “I can feel what you feel in some sense. What you see, I can see.” Shimo started as her reddish eyes continued to blaze at the ground. “But unlike you, I can’t see the life.” She pointed her hand at one of the flames as it blew out. The wind too began to breeze wilder, her hair dancing along. “Do you truly believe that our paths meet?” "I do, we have both walked the same path but yet we have different views. Even those with the same eyes looking in the same direction have different views of the world around them, there is always a detail that seems to go missing, or slips right from the view. I often say the best place to hide something is in plain sight, and even the sharpest of eyes will overlook". Raido X said going on. "Life is meant to be perceived differently, regardless of the eyes that perceive it, it create the unique individual." "Think of it like the sides of a coin, there are two sides, yet there is one path in which they meet, but yet the two side will never look in the same direction, so they will forever have a different view of life. Now in our case we possess the same eyes ,and while we are looking in various direction in our life, the view we have of them is everything but the same. Raido X said as he pulled out the coin held it up and flipped and caught it , showing how each coin thought their paths would always meet, they each had a different view of the what was in front of them.